


【盾冬】失恋这件小事

by inkhasnotaste



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 校园au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkhasnotaste/pseuds/inkhasnotaste
Summary: 史蒂夫以为自己失恋了，巴基也这么以为，但是他没有。





	【盾冬】失恋这件小事

**Author's Note:**

> 剧情简单逻辑死，ooc，傻吊甜，傻吊居多甜份少，有微量锤基，闺蜜组，欺负阿毛，对不起我废话好多一人orz

“我——失恋———啦———”

巴基听着手机那头含糊沙哑，明显是喝上头了的声音，又看了看自己面前字数五十四的期末论文文档，最后瞄了眼电脑屏幕右下角跳动着的数字——

出生以来积攒的所有脏话在巴基的胃里酝酿。

他深吸一口气，正打算开启外放模式对着手机屏给另一端的醉鬼一次生命的洗礼，通话状态栏上闪着光的“史蒂夫”瞬间如同高效止吐药，将即将倾泻而出的二十年份脏话给摁了回去。

哎，算了。

诶？

给我等下。

等下等下等下。

史蒂夫？

“我怎么不知道你有在谈恋爱？”

“…………巴基？”

绝对不是巴基的错觉，电话那头的人瞬间清醒了至少八个度，那声“巴基”的每个音素咬字都极为清晰，字正腔圆得仿佛在朗读莎剧剧本。

“对不起打错了拜拜祝失忆啊不是祝好梦！”

“…………”

伴随着无限循环着的通话结束提示音，巴基陷入了沉思。

这通不到十秒的电话传达了至少八个信息——

一，史蒂夫失恋了

二，史蒂夫之前谈过恋爱，或者说至少有个暗恋对象

三，史蒂夫一直瞒着他

四，史蒂夫打算把这件事告诉其他人

五，史蒂夫是个小混蛋

六，第五条只是在泄愤嘻嘻

七，但他就是个小混蛋

八，操，他妈的，小混蛋啊！

巴基感到非常愤怒，被自己最好的兄弟所背叛的怒火在胃里燃烧，越烧越旺，越烧越旺，直到那胃发出一声恶龙的咆哮——

嗯，饿龙的咆哮。

巴基嘴里嗦着热腾腾的泡面，双眼正对着那白得渗人的五十四字文档，瞪得如死鱼一般。

啊，期末论文啊，下个星期就要交了。

啊，写什么好呢。

啊，史蒂夫这个小混蛋。

论文论文。

史蒂夫到底暗恋谁？

下个星期就要——

史蒂夫到底打算告诉谁？除了我以外的其他人？

下个，下个星期——

是那个最近跟他走得很近的那个，那个叫威尔逊的吗？山姆·威尔逊？那个讲话像唱rap的那个？

操，为什么？凭什么？啊？凭什么？

谁是那个打从娘胎起就开始跟他做朋友的人？是我！谁是那个不厌其烦地教授那个木头脑袋泡妞技能的人？是我！谁是那个会熬夜到第二天五点照顾那个发烧四十度的人？是我！谁是那个冒着得买双新皮鞋的风险教好兄弟跳舞的人？是我！

巴基越想越气，越气越吃，最后将空空如也的泡面桶以灌篮的气势扔进了垃圾桶。

连汤都喝完了，真是气死了。

熬夜生闷气的后果就是第二天巴基不得不扎起小揪揪来掩盖自己发型乱如鸡窝却没有时间收拾的狼狈事实，然而直到这时他才发现自己额前竟冒出了一粒鲜红的痘痘，耀武扬威地伫立在额头正中央，存在感直逼联谊派对中喝高了疯狂撒钱的托尼。

————

“一夜之间，我的身体，就多出了这么个小东西，”巴基掩面哭泣道：“史蒂夫这个大混蛋嘤嘤嘤。”

作为他的倾诉对象及同桌，洛基表示我单方面宣布这个学期咱们戏剧部的抓马Queen非你莫属。

巴基敷衍地抹了抹自己干燥的双眼，羞涩道：“可是，我不是戏剧部的，这样拿奖，会不会不太好啊，别人会说闲话的啦——”

洛基则霸道地揽过同桌的肩头，拍拍胸脯保证道：“放心好了，反正我也就是随便说说的。”

巴基于是将自己的头费力地埋进洛基骨感十足的肩窝，报复性地连甩带蹭：“讨厌啦你。”

被那头小揪揪来回扇了五六下的戏剧部部长掏出随身携带的美工刀，表示今天不把你给剃秃了我就不姓劳菲森。

被威胁对象则掏了掏耳朵满不在乎地表示反正你迟早得改姓成那个奥什么森的，别装。

远在讲台的文学史老师表示你们要还想说就给我出去说。

巴基委屈道老师是劳菲森同学一直在玩小刀跟我没关系。

洛基抹泪道老师明明是巴恩斯同学缠着我要我给他理发的。

两人一路辩论到了教室门口。

视野一开阔，空气一流通，整个人的思路就打开了，心胸就宽广了，巴基盯着远方那粒在风中弹簧般摇摆的松树尖尖，感慨道：“你看，那个小尖尖，像不像小时候的史蒂夫。”

洛基表示你醒醒那个时候我还在日不落帝国吃蜗牛呢。

巴基又感慨道：“哎，都失恋了，他最好的朋友还要跟他置气，史蒂夫好惨一男的。”

洛基发出了一声刻薄而响亮的冷笑。

陷入对至交好友无限而没必要的同情中的巴基眼含热泪，誓要助他走出失恋危机。

洛基扒在教室门边催促说老师开始划重点了你还听不听了。

巴基点头如捣蒜，听听听。

————

巴基与史蒂夫虽然考上了同一所大学，然而同校不同系，两人的学院隔着一条大马路遥遥相望，于是两个拿到录取通知书的高中毕业生在苦恼了整整两天后含泪拉勾相约未来的每一顿饭菜。

洛基原本是跟巴基他们一起吃食堂的，而史蒂夫也会带上那个山姆，听了这个故事后洛基表示我要吐了，并再也没跟他们坐在一起过。

史蒂夫为此还问过巴基，而巴基那时则夸张地啧了一声，表示你别想多了，他只是想找个借口跟那个奥丁森一块吃饭而已，见色忘友不过如此。

史蒂夫深以为然，表示咱们不学他，咱们是永远的好兄弟，并从自己的碗里叉了块黑椒牛柳送到巴基的嘴里。

“来，巴基，啊————”

“啊————”

山姆觉得他也要吐了。

————

巴基端着盘奶油培根通心粉坐了下来。

史蒂夫听到动静立马抬起了自己埋在披萨里的头，打算说些什么，然而他的注意力立刻就被巴基额头的小红点吸引了。

史蒂夫隔空冲着巴基的额头比划了一下：“你这个…………”

巴基没好气地翻了个白眼：“还不是因为你昨天大晚上的……”

“啊，我那个时候喝醉了……”

“真是的，搞得我今天整个早上都不清醒。”

“对不起啊……我已经在反省了……”

山姆端起碗咕嘟几下干完奶油汤后表示我怀疑你们在搞黄色但我不在乎，我吃完饭了先走一步你就不要想起我。

————

“你这个周末回家吗？”

巴基从史蒂夫的披萨那儿叉走一块菠萝，塞到嘴里嚼了几口，表情凝滞了一瞬。

史蒂夫熟练地从书包里掏出两张餐巾纸递过去，反问道：“你回吗？”

巴基接过一张后“呸”地一声将菠萝吐了出来，又接过第二张擦了擦嘴：“回啊，瑞贝卡说她想我了。”

“那我也回好了，”史蒂夫叉了块披萨上的牛肉放到巴基的碗里：“咱们可以一块回去。”

“顺便到我家玩玩吧，瑞贝卡说她也想你了。”

“瑞贝卡知道你总是拿她当借口吗？”

“你就说来不来吧？”

“来来来。”

————

巴基家与史蒂夫家说近不近，说远也不远，隔了差不多三条街的距离，骑自行车五分钟的事情。

他俩从小就喜欢到对方的家里玩，等玩累了就骑对方的自行车回家，因此他们经常是要么家里一辆自行车都没有，要么家里停着两辆自行车，再要么就是停着对方的自行车，自己的那辆反而很少看到，长此以往他们自己都很难分清两辆自行车的归属权了。

其实不止是自行车，还有许多东西，小到水杯玩具，大到衣服外套，都经常是进来一套，出去一套，或是直接放在对方家里。两个男孩明明各有各家，却仿佛过着同居生活，就差共享父母了（也不远了）。

巴基躺在自家有些起皮了的长沙发上玩手机，双腿曲起，左腿随意地搭在右腿上，脚丫子时不时地晃一下，感觉到另一边突如其来的凹陷后非常欠揍地拿脚拍了拍那人的手臂。

“这都快一个小时了，你捣鼓什么呢？”

“菠萝派，我看你好像挺想吃的。”

史蒂夫探过身子从茶几上抽了本篮球杂志翻开来，左手抓住那只作怪脚轻轻挠了几下：“别闹。”

“哇哦，正好……”巴基放下手机，用胳膊肘把自己撑了起来：“午饭时间！”

“派还在烤箱里呆着呢，”史蒂夫拍了拍巴基的膝盖：“说真的，你为什么总是这么饿呢？”

巴基于是将自己摔回到柔软的沙发中去，伸手去掏还在发热的手机：“没有办法呀，你做的派实在是太——棒了，是我吃过第二好吃的派。”

“第二好吃？”史蒂夫的喉咙有些发紧，某个逐渐淡去的场景又一次鲜明了起来，琐碎的小情绪在胃里跳舞。

“第一好吃的是你妈妈的苹果派，老天爷啊，要不明天我去你家坐坐？你妈妈明天在家的吧？”

“第一好吃的是我妈妈的苹果派？”

巴基被史蒂夫提高音量的反问弄得云里雾里的，他从手机屏中抬起了头：“有什么问题吗？你不喜欢？”

“不是不喜欢……那那个菠萝派呢？”

“天哪史蒂夫你有听我说话吗？我第二喜欢的……”

“不是，不是我的，是上个星期那块。”

巴基越发的糊涂了，他放下手机挠了挠头发：“哪块？”

“就是……”史蒂夫深吸了一口气，回答说：“就是你女朋友给你做的那块。”

巴基觉得要么是自己在做梦，要么就是史蒂夫在做梦——他什么时候有了个自己都不知道的“女朋友”？

“什么女朋友？我有女朋友？”

不知道是不是巴基的错觉，史蒂夫的动作突然变得急躁起来，他双手在空中比划了几下，整个人在沙发上略微地弹动：“就是那个阿曼达，‘小兔子’阿曼达，想起来了吗？”

阿曼达？啊——阿曼达！

巴基这才想起来确实有“阿曼达”这号人。一个精力充沛的小学妹，两根小辫子在脑袋两侧一晃一晃的非常可爱，所以巴基在人后有时候会称呼她为小兔子。

上个星期巴基花了两天时间指导这位学妹做一项课题，作为回报他收到了一盒手作菠萝派。这可是他第一次收到来自可爱学妹的礼物啊，巴基兴奋地拎着菠萝派就去找史蒂夫，邀请他共同品尝“小兔子”的爱心小礼物。

“哦————我想起来了，小兔子嘛——”巴基两只手都比了个v字，在脑袋两边曲了曲手指：“她不是我女朋友啊，普通学妹而已。”

史蒂夫看起来有些茫然：“可是……那个派……”

“我记得那个时候有告诉过你我在帮一个学妹做课题？”

“所以这个礼物真的就是‘礼物’，而不是……”

“而不是什么？”

巴基好奇地歪头看着史蒂夫逐渐涨红的脸。

“信物。”

不情不愿地吐出这个词后，史蒂夫就紧紧地闭上了自己的嘴，任由巴基在一旁笑得花枝乱颤，甚至从沙发上摔了下去。

“信物……我的天，史蒂薇你真是有老派又浪漫啊，信物，认真的吗？一盒菠萝派？信物？”

巴基笑着从地上爬起来，抹了抹眼角的眼泪。

史蒂夫憋着气，将注意力集中在了腿上的篮球杂志上，非常成熟地决定不去理会巴基的嘲弄。

巴基笑了一段时间后也停歇了，一切又归于寂静，客厅里时不时回荡着的翻页声与手机键盘声。

直到巴基操纵下的小人第五次倒在血泊中，他才想起此次他为自己布置的最大任务。巴基的脚又开始四处乱晃起来，他尴尬地清了清嗓子：“咳，你记得我的前女友吗，她……呃……”

“朵丽丝，你有一段时间管她叫多多，你们只交往了一个星期就分手了，还有什么想说的吗。”

史蒂夫听到巴基磕磕绊绊的开场白后慢悠悠地开了口。他低头翻动着杂志，视线却偷偷落在身边那只四处乱动的脚丫上。

巴基愣了一下，望着头顶白花花的天花板数秒，发现还真是那么回事，不由得在心底赞叹起罗杰斯同学超群的记忆力。

一点点琐事都记得一清二楚，大概这就是艺术生吧。

后来得知此事的威尔逊同学评价道，大概这就是直男吧。

“是的，朵丽丝她跟我分手后，我消沉了大概两天，然后我就想啊，分手又不是诀别，再说天涯何处无芳草啊……”

巴基觉得自己的舌头都要打结了。事实上他根本没有因为分手消沉过，也从没有从分手中联想出过那么多的大道理，但是，天哪，史蒂夫。

要是能让史蒂夫走出失恋阴影的话……

巴基继续编道：“刚开始总是痛苦的，但之后慢慢地就会释怀了，总不能吊死在一棵树上啊，你知道吧，就……”

史蒂夫大概也不忍心让巴基再这样痛苦地演讲下去了，于是出言打断道：“你到底想表达什么？”

“就……失恋只是件再小不过的东西了，微不足道，你没必要为了这件事情……”

“哦，失恋，”史蒂夫叹了口气，将杂志“啪”地一下合拢，扔回桌面：“我没有失恋。”

“……你说什么？”

“我说——”史蒂夫再次展现了他那清晰惊人堪比朗读莎剧的咬字：“我——没——有——失——恋——”

“那你前几天晚上还……”

“我前几天搞错了。”

“啊？”

巴基觉得自己有必要把史蒂夫的脑子掏出来研究研究——这都能搞错？

“你跟阿曼达……”

又提这茬，巴基在心底翻了个白眼，这话题转移得也太生硬了，他没好气地重复了一遍上上个话题：“是的，是的，我们不是一对。”

“那我就没有失恋。”

“…………”

一时间谁都没有说话，巴基盯着史蒂夫，而史蒂夫则盯着给自己摔回茶几的杂志，仿佛那封面的篮球上写着什么警示箴言。

厨房的方向传来“叮”的一声，“第二美味”的菠萝派在漆黑的烤箱中静静等待着。

“以防你还不知道，我先来给你弄弄清楚，”巴基又一次清了清嗓子，打破沉默：“要是你现在来强吻我，我是不会把茶几扔到你的头上的。”

————

end

————

小番外

巴基：“以上，就是我这个直男被小甜心掰弯的全过程了。”

山姆：“……他误会你跟一个女生约会，然后吃醋了。”

巴基：“是呀，真可爱对吧，嘻嘻。”

山姆：“然后根据你的直男推理，你在五秒钟内发现史蒂夫喜欢的是你，然后用五分钟把自己掰弯了。”

山姆：“史蒂夫喜欢阿曼达这个可能性有出现在你的脑海里过吗？”

巴基：“………………”

山姆：“早就想问了，你之前真的是直男吗？”

————

true end


End file.
